An Administrative Core is proposed to facilitate coordination and oversight of all Program activities by Dr. Sidransky. This resource will fund 5% of Dr. Sidransky's salary as well as 50% of an Administrative Assistant, Robin Brewster. The Administrative Core will also coordinate essential Program interactions including arranging and publicizing activities, coordinating advisory committee meetings, producing annual reports and performing analysis of budgetary matters.